Prince Sauille Samarvicus
|-|Casual Look= |-|Mastering his talent= |-|Current State= Summary There are some people who are far too good at a certain skill. They are the prodigies that rise up from the normal and become skilled at what they do. In this case, Sauille is a prince notable for his popularity and immense talent for the use of artifacts. Born to royalty, raised like a warrior, a leader, and a prince, he's what one can expect of a charismatic prince to be. His people love him and cherish his leadership. As for them, no one else but Prince Sauille Samarvicus could lead to the greatness of his kingdom. One perhaps intriguing part about him is his choice to invest himself into the arts of being a bard. Having favored their music and being awed by their tales and storytelling. This phase didn't last very long however as it was merely a hobby for him. Appearance and Personality A handsome lord with a muscular physique. He is a kind lord to his allies. But a ruthless enemy to others. If anything it's more consistent that he shows a bit of arrogance when speaking to others, but seems to hold little notice of it. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Good Name: Sauille, Sall, Sally, SS Origin: Paraiso Saga Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Prince, Royalty, Leader Date of Birth: December 25th, XXXX Zodiac/Horoscope: ??? Birthplace: ??? Weight: ??? Height: ??? Likes: Comradeship, taking it easy, sparring with Salbah, leadership, becoming the strongest, music, storytelling Dislikes: Rivalry, being looked down upon Eye Color: Dark blue Hair Color: Dark Blue, later White Hobbies: Many Values: Honor Martial Status: Single and being courted by many Status: Alive and sad Affiliation: His own Kingdom Previous Affiliation: Nothing else Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 8-A. likely 7-A or higher with other equipment Powers and Abilities: *'First Key' **Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Leadership, Swordsmanship, Freezing and Ice Manipulation, Power quantification, Charm, Regeneration, Limited Precognition (With an artifact, can sense attacks that a person is about to perform. Increased efficiency the more he sees them attack), Flight, Animal Riding affinity, Limited Invulnerability, Buff inducement, Curse inducement, Limited Time Manipulation (Can slow down a target area or enemy) *'Second Key' Attack Potency: At least Multi-City block level at base (Fought Salbah whose armor is incredibly durable. Managed to harm Galio who crashed through a mountain with no issue), likely Large Mountain level with other equipment (Was impressed by Aizawa's feat of defeating Galio, but claimed he could do it faster. Took down Pierre upon using all his might) Speed: Supersonic to Hypersonic (Not troubled by numerous muskets firing from different angles and can deflect all attacks back. Saved a hostage 10 meters away from him despite a bullet being fired a meter away from their face), likely High Hypersonic or higher (Can easily dodge meteors from the sky from mages. Clashed with Salbah who could keep up with him), likely higher with wings. Lifting Strength: ??? Striking Strength: ??? Durability: Building level (Was caught by a barrage of Aizawa's imperstones but was just fine), likely Large Mountain level or higher with other equipment (Salbah was perfectly willing to tank an attack from Galio to protect his people with absolute confidence despite seeing its attack and sensing its power level) Stamina: Very high. Can fight for days with very minimal rest Range: Melee range. Extends to hundreds of meters with Equipment. Standard Equipment: *'Aegis of the Cold Tyrant' - See below. Intelligence: Very high. Excellent at battle tactics. Weaknesses: Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Note: Standard Equipment Detailed *'Aegis of the Cold Tyrant' - A gem armguard that he received as a gift from his family. It's an ancient relic passed down to each generation and is known to get stronger the more it's exposed to the cold. It can be activated and deactivated but there must be a 5-minute gap between each trigger. ** Armor Grant - Can grant an armor instanenously. While a musket was fired at Sauille in an ambush the armor was able to form prior to the bullet reaching the back of his head. It enhances his natural durability and can break off typical metal weapons. Of course it's not that hard and can be broken down with enough raw force. Even if it's chipped away, it can be restored back to its previous form. ** Limited Damage Reduction - This gem naturally reduces all damage taken from all types of attacks. This does not lower the damage to a great extent but it's enough to prevent serious injury. It's consistent on how much damage it lowers and has no limit as long as the attack is an attack. Of course it never absolutely lowers all the damage taken. But it is enough to prevent something that would've killed him from outright killing him and instead allowed him to survive long enough for medical attention. It cannot, however, lower the effects of non-damaging attacks such as mind control or a natural lack of oxygen. As those work in a different type of damage and is not a direct attack unless the oxygen effect is induced as a literal attack. ** Wings - Type Half - At its current state, the gem could grant Sauille wings that allows him a burst of mobility. This wing is not exactly durable and can be quite obstructive, but it allows Sauille a limited sort of flight. It's not the best and is in fact quite imperfect, but for someone like Sauille he managed to turn that into a weapon that grants him great evasion and unpredictable ways to strike. This wing can also grant his speed even more, but it's unclear to what extent it can do so. ** Freezing ** Ice Manipulation ** Slowdown *Separate Artifacts ** Precognition ** Power Quantification ** Buffs ** Hexes Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Sword Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Princes Category:Cob's Pages Category:COB's characters Category:Paraiso Saga Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Leaders Category:Flight Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Former Antagonists Category:Time Users